1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium and means for recording on the recording medium. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a recording medium which responds to recording force fields in a manner corresponding to a predetermined response of portions of the recording medium exposed to the force fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A recording medium having a transparent web member containing a plurality of transparent capsules with each capsule containing a suspension of a plurality force field actuable, highly reflective and flake-like particles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,382 of Dale O. Ballinger and assigned to the same assignee of the present invention. However, in that patent the recording medium is a uniformly responsive medium wherein the flakelike particles in each capsule respond to the same force field applied to the recording medium. Thus, only a single contrasting appearance, i.e., color, for the recorded area is available from that recording medium to produce a final visible record on the recording medium. In order to provide a recording medium, having an improved utility it is desirable to have a recording medium which is capable of recording in a plurality of contrasting representations, i.e., colors, on the surface of the recording medium whereby a plurality of recording traces on the recorded medium may be quickly and easily identified.